1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display apparatus including the liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel with improved response speed and a liquid crystal display apparatus including the liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus is one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. The liquid crystal display apparatus applies an electric field to specific molecules of liquid crystal in a liquid crystal cell to convert arrangements of the molecules and change optical characteristics of the liquid crystal cell such as birefringence, optical activity, dichroism and light scattering, for example, to display an image.
The liquid crystal display apparatus generally includes a pair of substrates including electrodes to form the electric field, and a liquid crystal layer between the substrates. In such a liquid crystal display apparatus, a voltage is applied to the electrodes, such that liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer may be rearranged. Thus, a transmittance of light, which transmits through the liquid crystal layer, may be controlled.
The liquid crystal molecules are macromolecular compounds, such that the liquid crystal molecules may not response substantially quickly to the electric field. Thus, a response time of the liquid crystal molecules may be delayed such that an afterimage on a screen of the liquid crystal display apparatus may occur.